


tangled up with you all night

by stydiasforever



Series: no one has to know [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew it was a bit ridiculous to demand that he climb down the very exposed, very tall fire escape with nothing on but his boxers, but she made a split-second decision and determined that it was better than the alternative. Of all the people she would want to find out about her secret relationship with Stiles, her roommate was at the bottom of the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tangled up with you all night

Pure, uninterrupted bliss. That was all that both Lydia and Stiles had felt for the past thirty-six hours.

Lydia's roommate Kristen had left for Colorado with her boyfriend for an impromptu ski trip. Since she and Stiles got together, with the exception of the one weekend that Lydia's mom was out of town not long after they consummated their relationship, they had never had so much time to spend alone together.

It was almost seven o'clock on Sunday night when Lydia realized they'd spent the entire weekend doing absolutely nothing other than marathoning various television shows, eating take-out, cuddling and having sex - and she'd loved every minute of it. She was currently tangled up in Stiles' arms, their bodies completely intertwined as they laid on the bed in their underwear with the warm California breeze flowing in through the open window.

"This is so nice," Lydia hummed contently, her finger trailing across his chest, drawing endless patterns on his skin.

Stiles nodded in agreement, his eyes closed and his nose buried in her hair, inhaling her lavender shampoo with every breath. He hadn't spoken for a while, just enjoying the feeling of holding her and drifting in and out of a peaceful slumber.

He'd always loved holding her like this, even if just for the comfort of knowing that she was in his arms and nothing could happen to her. After the horrific rollercoaster that was their high school experience, he needed that reassurance sometimes.

"I wish it could always be like this."

He opened his eyes and shifted slightly after she spoke, moving just enough to look at her face. She was still smiling, but her eyes were sad.

"If you want to tell everyone, we can," Stiles said, relaxing his grip on her so they laid side-by-side and facing each other, his arm draped over her body casually.

"Part of me does," she admitted, "but things are just so _good_  right now...I don't want to ruin it."

Stiles nodded in understanding, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Nothing will ruin this," he assured her, "but if you want to wait, we'll wait until you're ready."

Lydia's small smile spread into a lovestruck grin. She leaned in to kiss him, laughing as their noses bumped together before their lips could touch. These were the little things she had grown to love, the things that she had never experienced in any of her previous relationships. He made her happier than she could've ever imagined.

"You know, as hard as it is to have to hide this, sneaking around is kinda fun," Lydia smirked, "it makes it more...sexy."

This time Stiles kissed her, bringing her back into his arms and flipping them over so he was hovering above her and had full control. Lydia melted under him, sliding her hand up to cup his face.

That was as far as they got before there was a loud knock on the door, and the unmistakeable high-pitched voice of Lydia's roommate.

"Lydia, open up! I forgot my key!" she called out, knocking on the door.

Lydia pushed Stiles off of her, her eyes wide. He tumbled to the floor, landing with a loud thump on his back.

"Ow, Lydia!" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Lydia shushed him, quickly grabbing his hand and helping him to his feet.;

"You need to go down the fire escape. Quickly!" Lydia ordered him as quietly as possible.

She knew it was a bit ridiculous to demand that he climb down the very exposed, very tall fire escape with nothing on but his boxers, but she made a split-second decision and determined that it was better than the alternative. Of all the people she would want to find out about her secret relationship with Stiles, her roommate was at the bottom of the list.

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but Lydia shot him her signature death glare and he knew that this was not up for discussion. Lydia quickly pulled on the first t-shirt she saw lying on the top of her laundry bin and some shorts and waited until Stiles was concealed behind the curtains to open the door for her roommate.

"Kristen, you're back early!" Lydia said with the most fake excitement she could muster.

Her tall, brunette roommate strode past her into the room, plopping down on her bed, taking off her sunglasses and throwing them on her pillow.

“How was Colorado?” Lydia asked, glancing from Kristen to the window, where Stiles was still ruffling the curtains trying to get out.

Kristen huffed, crossing her arms.

“We missed our first flight, and then Ethan booked us another one for the next day, but of course he screwed up and booked us a flight to Vegas instead, and, I mean, I totally would’ve gone because it’s Vegas but I packed for skiing, so, like, there was no way that was happening,” she explained, clearly exasperated. “So we ended up staying at the hotel all weekend.”

Lydia nodded sympathetically, trying to contain her laughter at the story. Kristen had a good heart and wasn’t the worst person to live with, but at times she was such a stereotypical Valley Girl that it made her cringe.

There was a loud noise as the window finally popped open, and Kristen turned her head quickly.

“What was that?”

“A squirrel, probably,” Lydia exclaimed. “Maybe a raccoon.”

Kristen narrowed her eyes, standing up to go investigate. Lydia got to her feet quickly, trying to think of some other way to distract her, but her ruffled sheets and the large grey t-shirt laying on the floor next to her bed took care of that for her.

“Did you have a guy here?” Kristen asked. She was always trying to set Lydia up with her boyfriend’s friends, and when Lydia declined every single time she seemed confused and slightly frustrated.

“No,” she shot back quickly. “That shirt’s mine. I just bought it too big on purpose to sleep in it.”

Kristen did not look convinced, walking around Lydia’s bed as if she were examining a crime scene. Her eyes finally darted to Lydia’s bedside table, looking particularly satisfied with her discovery.

“A half-empty box of condoms!” she exclaimed. “You did sleep with someone. Who was it?”

“Um…” Lydia wracked her brains, trying to think of any name other than Stiles’. Her brain was completely wiped after a full weekend of him and only him. “Isaac.”

Kristen raised an eyebrow. “Your friend that lives in France? The one you and Kira were Skyping last week?”

Lydia mentally cursed herself for not coming up with a more believable lie.

“No, um, it’s a different one. I met him on that bar just outside campus on Friday night and he slept over, it’s no big deal,” Lydia said casually.

Kristen nodded intently. She seemed to believe Lydia's totally not believable lie, which was fortunate. She didn't need anyone finding out about her and Stiles, especially her talkative roommate who couldn't keep a secret for the life of her. She finally retreated to the bathroom to take a shower, so Lydia ran to the window to make sure Stiles was gone. Luckily, he had managed to climb down the fire escape successfully and he was out of sight.

She was just about to call him and apologize when her phone buzzed with a text.

_**From: Stiles - 7:02 PM** _   
_**I just ran half a mile in my underwear. People saw me. I am scarred for life** _

_**From: Lydia - 7:03 PM** _   
_**Sorry about that, babe. See you tomorrow at 9:30 during Scott's morning class?** _

She thought he was mad for a minute when he didn't reply right away, but she knew that he would never pass up an opportunity for sex on a Monday morning, as it was one of the few times that Scott had a class and they both did not.

_**From: Stiles- 7:05 PM** _   
_**Of course. And bring the condoms, you owe me.** _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed part two! i'm mcmartinskis on tumblr, please give feedback :)


End file.
